ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CaT Reviews: Fan review!
This is the thirteenth episode of CaT Reviews!, this time featuring Fan review, as requested by Primal, who was requested to request it by CaT since A: The episode called out his own work and B: He wanted to be meta. Story This episode is fairly short, so I think I can actually go through and dissect it bit by bit as opposed to my usual full summaries. This should be fun. ---- Well, I'm glad it's not meant to hit on me. We just met! Jesus Christ, almost nothing but eating cake since childhood? I assume these people are very large supporters of the Fat Rights Movement (which is very ironically named come to think of it). Juno and Miseree attempting to reach the fridge for more cake. (2017, Colorized) You are literally saying this to the person you are eating the damn cake with what >"pharaoh-like tom" The reign of Pharaoh Fluffykins-Ra was an overall plentiful, if somewhat controversial, period in Egyptian history. Oh this is going to be fucking fantastic See, the problem here (well, a'' problem here) is that the way it's framed makes it look like Juno is saying both lines. Learn to format. Oh dude same Clearly the reasonable protagonists we can all sympathize with. Damn this boi woke af >your >ALA Good try but ya missed the mark by a letter or two there buddo DID YOU JUST ASSUME XER GENDER Also I like this Phantomb guy. He has good points. First off, double periods. No. You either use a single period to end the sentence or three to trail off. Two periods are not supposed to be a thing. Second off, Phantomb is right, this ''does sound like another Ben 10 clone. I'll give the benefit of the doubt here and say this is supposed to be ironic, but that last sentence makes me question my position. I can't even begin to comprehend what the message you're trying to get across is anymore so I'll just take this as a direct complement. I'd either agree or disagree here, but the broken English obfuscates the attempted point. Holy shit! Is that a MOTHERFUCKING Ochoa reference?! Don't you be fucking coy with me after all that bullshit you chicken asiago motherfucker All in all, if you're really aching for one of my good old-fashioned story summaries, I think the following should suffice: ---- The story here was basically just non-existent. Some asshole busts in and just starts talking shit and then they kill him. Even the most basic of parodies need some sort of plot of they want to make a point, and this has like...none. Overall, this section gets a 0.1 out of 3 because it barely exists. Writing Okay, so, this was obviously supposed to be a parody, fair enough. A parody of what I could not fucking tell you. This episode lacks what a good parody should have: a thesis. What is the point you are trying to make with your parody? Since X 10 was dragged into this anyways, I'll use Nu Mack 10 for an example. Each episode of Nu Mack 10 has a very specific thing to parody that is made clear up front and kept up throughout the episode; "Fan review" has the first part down but botches the second so hard it's difficult to tell what the overall point is. Is it parodying reviews from fan? Reviews from people who give constructive criticism? Reviews in general? The content being reviewed? It's all over the place, and even the blatant strawman of Phantomb is hard to decipher. Also the grammar is terrible, which does not help in the slightest. 0.1/3 Characters What fucking characters We have Author Opinion Inserts #1 and #2 and Blatant Strawman #102348923057 and 1/2 I get that these characters exist as other things elsewhere but in the context of the episode there's just nothing 0.1/3 Conclusion "Fan review" is a parody made by someone who clearly doesn't know anything about writing parodies and just got salty about people calling him unoriginal. Honestly Thax, you could do better. All in all, the final score for "Fan review" is ''0.3/10, EVERYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH ME IS WRONG'' Category:Reviews